Time Machine
by Cho Yoonsu
Summary: Update !Ini ficlet Summary baca di dalam Miku x Mikuo Len x Rin Rinto x Lenka


**Time Machine**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punyaku , tapi punya Yamaha ^^**

**Summary : Seandainya terdapat mesin waktu , aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu , agar aku tidak dapat menderita seperti ini . . . (Miku) / Aku , ah , kami sudah merelakan kalian kok , Rinto dan Lenka (Rin/Len)**

**Alice : Ini sebenarnya songfic dari lagu SNSD – Time Machine yg pake bahasa jepang , tu lagu galau banget yang bagian miku itu kalo di mvnya Yoona , bagian Rin itu aslinya Sooyoung dan gomen kalo ada typo atau miss typo**

**Miku : Happy reading minna ^^**

**##**

**Author POV (MIKU STORY)**

**Seorang gadis berambut teal yang digerai hingga selutut dan memakai gaun pengantin berjalan pelan di antara kerumunan warga kota ditengah keramain kota yang sedang turun salju . Air matanya mengalir perlahan melalui iris matanya yang bewarna teal itu , kemudian ia berhenti sejenak dan menengokkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit yang sedang turun salju , "Kenapa kau melanggar janjiku demi wanita itu ?"Lirihnya pelan**

**#FLASH BACK ON#**

"_**Miku,kau dipangil oleh Bakaito ke belakang Gereja,"Kata Miki yang sedang meperhatikan Miku yang berkeringat dingin akibat kegugupannnya karna beberapa menit lagi , namanya akan berubah menjadi Shion Miku**_

"_**Hai!"Seru Miku , kemudian ia berlari kecil (?) menuju belakang Gereja untuk menemui Kaito yang sedang memeluk mesra seorang gadis berambut coklat dan memakai sebuah dress bewarna hitam ketat selutut , membuat Miku kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu**_

"_**Honey,"Panggil Kaito membuat Miku tersadar dari kekagetannya itu . "Ya?"Tanya Miku sambil memasang senyum palsunya itu**_

"_**Sebaiknya,kita tidak perlu menikah . Kita batalkan saja semua yang sudah kita rencanakan selama ini,"Kata Kaito sambil membuka pintu mobilnya untuk dirinya dan Meiko , kemudian ia dan Meiko pergi dari Gereja itu . "Ke...Kenapa?"Tanya Miku lirih sambil menatap mobil Kaito yang makin lama makin jauh dengan sendu , kemudian ia jatuh terduduk sambil menyesali dirinya yang bodoh karna sudah memilih Kaito . "Seandainya terdapat mesin waktu ,"Kata Miku sambil menagis terisak-isak pelan**_

**#FLASH BACK OFF#**

**AUTHOR POV **

"**Hai,kau kenapa?"Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut teal dan bermata teal sama seperti Miku,namun,dia lebih tinggi dari Miku dan rambutnya pendek seleher**

**Miku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya."Namaku Hoshina Mikuo,namamu?"Tanyanya (lagi)."Hatsune Miku,salam kenal,"Ucap Miku sambil memasang senyum palsunya , karena hatinya masih galau (?) karena Kaito . Miku tidak mengetahui bahwa Mikuo yang akan menjadi takdir hidupnya .**

**RIN POV (RIN STORY)**

**Saat aku sedang menonton acara televisi favoritku pada jam 2 dini hari , telepon rumahkuu berbunyi , awalnya aku mengabaikannya , tapi lama-kelamaan bunyinya makin menjadi-jadi . Dengan rasa kesal aku mengangkat telepon itu , tapi aku mendapatkan berita buruk setelah 15 menit aku berbicara dengan penelepon itu**

**#FLASH BACK ON#**

**Rin POV**

"_**Konbanwa,"Sapa sang penelepon , aku merasa tidak asing lagi dengan suaranya**_

"_**Konbanwa Lena-chi!"Balasku senang karena yang menelepon adalah pacarku , Len**_

"_**Rin...Rinto dan Len...Lenka...Mer...Mereka...tertabrak mo...mobil,Ri..Rin,"Kata Len terbata-bata , membuat aku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya karena Rinto , kakak kembarku , tertabrak mobil bersama Lenka , kakak kembar Len**_

"_**Me...mereka...selamat?"Tanyaku terbata-bata**_

"_**Sayangnya,nyawa mereka ti...tidak...dapat di...se...lamat,Rin"Balas Len terbata-bata di akhir perkataannya**_

"_**Na...nani?"Tanyaku tidak percaya , setelah aku menanyakan itu , pandanganku menjadi gelap**_

**#FLASH BACK OFF#**

**RIN POV**

"**Uh,aku dimana ?"Tanyaku saat melihat aku tidak berada di ruang keluarga lagi , melainkan di sebuah kamar bewarna orange**

"**Di kamarmu,Rin,"Kata seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya , Len**

"**Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarku sendiri?"Tanya ku heran**

"**Kamu tidak menjawab pangilanku (?) di telepon , makanya aku ke sini karena khawatir , ternyata kamu pingsan , otomatis aku mengangkatmu ke kamarmu,"Jawab Lena-chi**

"**Arigatou,Lena-chi,"Balasku sambil berterima kasih kepada pacarku terimut**

"**Pemakaman Rinto-nii dan Lenka-nee kapan?"Tanyaku**

_**SEMENTARA ITU DI SORGA...**_

_**LENKA POV**_

"_**Ternyata,mereka sudah merelakan kita,"Ucapku sambil meminum jus pisangku**_

"_**Ya,Lenka,"Balas pemuda di sampingku sambil menutup matanya untuk merasakan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi**_

"_**Yah,semoga saja Len tetap shota,amin,"Kataku sambil tersenyum evil , dibalas dengan Rinto yang menyeringai lebar**_

**LENKA POV END**

**DI DUNIA MANUSIA**

**AUTHOR POV**

"**Semoga mereka tidak berkelahi lagi seperti tom and jerry dan merekatenag di surga, "Doa Rin dan Len di pemakaman Rinto dan Lenka**

"**Lena-chi,ayo kita pulang,"Ajak Rin sambil menyeret Len pulang ke rumah masing-masing**

**END**

**Alice : Gomen pendek ,otak author keburu sakit nihh , ada miss typo atau ceritanya yg ngebosanin , author saranin sambil dengar lagu SNSD yang Time Machine ^^ , otak author sakit nih**

**Rin : Minta review minna-san ^^**


End file.
